A Diary of Kyrria aka Britain
by Belle Quest
Summary: A story of Ella Enchanted, 20th of century version! A twisted story of Ella Enchanted. Ella was forced to spend her entire holiday with her ugliest nighmare. Will things get worser? Will a Prince Char-ming come and rescue to her aid?
1. Chapter1:Ella Green I

Chapter 1

Ella Green

It was my birthday, at last! This meant lots of presents and candies for me. Not to mention lucky pudding made by Grandmamma, which contained old, I mean "ancients" sixpenny pieces, turkey by Grandpa Louie and huge black forest cake made from my Auntie Rose.

Rose really suits her name because her face always glow red like the flower it self. She is very kind. However, this year it all changes. My life really turned upside down and inside out in ways I could never foresee. Grandmamma started to have a very bad cough and fall ill for a couple of weeks.

It becomes much worst everyday. Grandpa Louie, who was on his trips to Hawaii to meet his cousin, suddenly fell ill too. He had a heart attack after hearing the news of Grandmamma. My stupid uncle brought out the bad news at the wrong time and at the wrong place. I hate him!

Why do he have to make everything gone all wrong? He knows that Grandpa have a weak heart.

Since this tragedy happened exactly on my birthday, there was no celebrations at all. Strangely, after midnight sitting at the bench of the hospital, Mom and Dad wished me a very happy birthday, so does my other relatives with us. I looked back at them trying to reply but nothing came out. I just looked away though I know it is rude, I just can't help it. I think they understood for they didn't say anything, not a single word.

I still remember the looks on Mom's face. She was pale and her eyes seem somewhat weary. It used to be so glow with happiness and joy, but this time was rather the opposite way. Dad, Dad looked normal though with his steady eyes but I know deep down inside, there was a huge lump on his heart. I think he was just trying to be strong, for both of us.

The corridor of the hospital seems deserted; only nurses will walk back and forth each 34 minutes and 42 seconds. I was rather bored so I manage to count the exact time. I know it is kind of stupid but hey, it was the only thing that I can do besides sitting on the bench looking at everybody's misery. Mom suddenly broke the silent of the dead night. She said she was sorry for not celebrating my birthday. I said it was all right. I just wish my grandparents would be better again. I don't care anymore of my stupid party. Mom then opened her bag and brought out a small package.

I know it was my present but I show no act of excitement. She smiled, tried to I guess. Now know it was just a fake smile, but I really couldn't help longing to hear her laugh once more. I couldn't felt more miserable than I were, just now. I longed to open it but the silent around me kept me from doing so. I know that it was no skateboard that I ask, for it was flat like a book. Oh, well, beggars can't be choosers. Only 5 minutes before we could enter inside and meet Grandmamma. Suddenly out of nowhere, Grandpa Louie came to Dad and hugged him. He was all right again. At least it was one good news! There were two nurses behind Grandpa. They were trying to get him back to the ward. It was funny how Grandpa ran away from them.

He kept wobbling his arm and feet just to get loose from the nurses. How that made Mom laugh. Yes, it was the first time I hear her laughing for 2 days. She always try to make us laugh, used to, I guess. Grandpa Louie refused to go lie on bed and demand to wait for Grandmamma. I never know Grandpa can shout that loud! I think he almost wake the whole patient in the hospital! He...he..he.. He really lightens up the moodiness around us.

You know what? I hate the smell of the hospitals. They smell like medicine, well, they suppose to, right? However, it smells like death, though. I know I shouldn't be thinking about that. Nevertheless, I can't help it. It reminds me of something. I can't bring back the past. It is too painful. I can't…

Grandmamma looked fine. I am so happy. Grandpa Louie can't stop kissing her. She smiled to everyone and asked us to cheer up. I was kind of scared at the moment I enter the room. It smelt so foul with medicines. I can't help but felt too scared because there was so many tubes on Grandmamma. There was one on her wrist, in her nose for oxygen, I guess, and at her back. It was scary. There was a big machine beside her. It was for doctors' revision about Grand mamma's health. The meter that shows the heartbeat seems so low.

I don't understand why everyone was crying. The doctor beside Dad was shaking his head. Dad was crying too. It was the first time of my life I ever saw him crying. He used to say boys never cry but they do. I never get it. Grandmamma looked fine to me. Her face shone with health. She was smiling not crying. I was confused. Grandmamma suddenly called me.

She gave me her hand. I took it and hold it very gently. She said everything would be better. She then took out something near her neck. She then gave it to me and asked me to keep it until the day I die and pass it down to someone else. I cried and say thank you, not knowing what to do. I hugged and kissed her. She then said something that I don't understand. It sounds like this: ZtafgHefgihLkjiUHdafsdasd... Well, something like this, but I am not sure. It sounded like a tree waving their leaves, weird description, tell me about it..

It was the last thing she ever said to me, though…...

During her funeral, I cried so much until my eyes turn red like a beetroot and it swollen pretty badly. Mom was crying too but not as much as Auntie Rose was. She was hysterical. Even Dad and Uncle Jer, her husband couldn't stop her from hurting herself. It took Mom, Grandpa Louie and some of her cousins to stop her. However, when the coffin, made of real expensive wood, went slowly down to the ground, she didn't cry. In fact, so was I. My Grandmamma would hate too see us cry. From that moment, I promise my self I would never cry. Not a tear.

Anyway, let me described the funeral. It was very grand, not in a good way, I mean. There were many people, no ordinary people, mind you. There were many limousines around. Probably, royals. What was I thinking? It can't be royals. I have no royal blood in me. I looked at the gift that Grandmamma gave to me before she died. It was a necklace. It shaped like a half eagle, half lion. A Griffin, legendary creature. Cool! I know the necklace is very special at the moment I lay my eyes on it. I turned it around and surprisingly, I saw my name was carved on it: Ella. Not just Ella but Lady Ella. My name? It can't be. Nah… But it's weird, isn't it? There was also something mysterious about it. There was a small hole at the side. Shaped like a key hole, but where is the key? My mind was drifted apart until somebody sways it away.

"I'm sorry to hear about you're your grandmother. She was my mother's best friend. How she always makes me laugh. I 'm so sorry" said a lady. There was a man and a boy beside her. I guess it was her husband and grandson since the lady was too old to have the boy as a child. Who knows? I read in the World Records that a 42 year old woman give birth to a normal child. That was fascinating. Back to the stories I'm going to tell ya'.

Besides saying all my pains about the death, I just say thank you. Nobody could understand. No one except Grandmamma, but she's gone now, forever. Just the memories will stay behind. Her laughter, her smiles, her warm hugs and her comforts, all gone. It's like missing a part of you. I was silent for a long time not knowing that the guest was looking at me. Suddenly the man spoke up. He had very comforting smile. Don't ask me why.

"Don't be sad. She will stay cherished in your hearts. There are still parts of her which still alive in you" he said. Did he just read my mind? No, he can't. It's just a coincidence I guess. He patted my shoulder and went with her wife to the burial that has taken place near some abandoned old, haunted castle. Spooky isn't it? But I like the place very much. It is so full of nostalgia and memories. The boy who was beside the lady was still there, where he stood with his arm behind and his legs apart. He is so formalistic. Is there such word as that? I'll check it later in the dictionary, just incase. Wait a second.

His cheek was wet. Did he cry? If he did, why? I guess I will never found out. Suddenly he came towards me. I felt weird. My heart was pounding so fast like the Formula One race. I never felt that way before. I think it is just the air of the surrounding. Too many vapors of tears. Wuh..

"I'm really sorry about.."

I cut his words. Enough of hearing sorries. "It's okay. I accept the fact that she's gone already. Enough!" I said to him with my cracked voice. I think I had accidentally shouted to him. It is not his fault, I know. But, I am not going to apologized to him. I hate him. He's perfect! His attitude, knowing he still have his grandparents. He turned silent for a couple of minutes. My feet felt cramped. Although standing in front of the person I barely know, I felt like running away from him, but the fact I can't run, my mind hurts. Suddenly he spoke to me. He moved closer. I looked at him. His looked freeze me, locking my gaze to him. His eyes are so green, reminds me the color of sapphire.

"I know how you feel. My parents had died two years ago. It is very painful. I feel the same way about it. Angry, confused, frustrated, all at the same time" he said. He looked at me like asking me for a reply. I was shocked. I felt guilty for shouting at him. I also felt guilty about the thought that he was perfect. I thought he had everything. I guess nobody in this world are perfect. Parents and grandparents. I bet losing father and mother were much more painful than I feel right now. I can't imagine being in his shoes. I was going to apologize before I heard him laugh. He laughed! How so rude of him! Where are his manners just now, so gentlemen and formal?

"I'm so sorry. I can't help but laughing. Your face looked like a fat guppy when you are crying." He chuckled.

"Well…I can't help it. God made me like that," I felt so pathetic that I can't help but laughed too. It felt so nice to laugh again.

"There, it looks better now. You are smiling" he said. I was stunned. Is he trying to make me fell better or worse? I thanked him but not in grateful way. I hate being compliment at. I bet my face seemed to be so red at that moment. I think he realized. He smiled at me. We stared at each other and we laughed again, amused. It was a very awkward moment. Laughing with a stranger you just met 15 minutes ago.

He suddenly introduced himself. His name is Charmont and he kept on asking me to only call him Char. Well, his right. Charmont is just to weird. Too 100 decades ago. But I didn't say it out loud incase I offended him. He asked my name then. Before I could reply, Mom called me. She and Dad are waiting in the car. I ran towards them and turned back. I shouted at him, "It's for me to know and for you to find out!"

I went inside the car thinking whether he frowned at my answer. Well, he didn't. I saw him smiling from the window of the car. I'm glad I never tell him, unless he asked his grandmother. Sigh. I want to be mysterious. Thinking about him made me feel sad. His parents died. How will I feel if Mom and Dad are gone? I will be crazy. Will I ever see him again? Did that question came out my mind? Ella, what are you thinking? However, to tell you the truth, I still wonder about him sometimes. Who is he?

Reviews are needed badly. Okay, there. I had rewrite most of my grammatical errors but I did it in a split of second..lol..My mom is asking me for the comp. If there is more error, please notify me about it. I really need some English Grammar lessons. I wish I have English as my first language, sigh..Hey, review, kay:)


	2. Chapter2:The Small Prince I

Chapter2

The Small Prince

I was staring outside the window, looking at the hill. Wondering what is outside there. Since, my parents died, Grandma started to act strange. She buried her self with the burden of the country, carrying the responsibility that I suppose to do. She became much more protective since then. I understand. She does not want the fate of my parents fall on to me, but why this way. I wonder what is beside the hill. I can imagine children playing around, laughing with each other without understand the meaning of pain and burden. Children are laughing everywhere with out being tell what to do, when to do or how to do a job. Imagine my self, standing there with them. I can see every corner of the streets filled with beggars and the homeless, wishing a hand to help them. As I watch them, my hand will begin to tremble. I want to help them with all my heart, but I can't. Although I am powerful enough to say no or yes, I am helpless. It is pain enough to watch your love one suffer, let alone your people.

I heard someone knocking the door. Maybe it is Grandma, finally home from the conference between the world leaders. Unfortunately, it was not her. Mandy, the chef was there. Why on earth did I expect Grandma to be here. She never did. It reminds her about Dad, her only son and future King. I even look like him and that makes Grandma sad when she sees me. Nevertheless, I was glad it was she. Her presence makes me feel everything will be better. She took care of me when my parents died. Grandma and Grandpa were not around much. "Char, Lady wants to meet you in the hall," she said in a soft voice, almost like a whisper. I think she shout to much at her assistant, Gary for always mixed the wrong ingredients. I groaned a bit.

It must be some invitation to some celebration, just to show off to other royals. Why, they could feed the whole World War-2 with the amount of money they used. I know Grandma will not allow me to travel to Africa to do some volunteer job there. Even Prince Charles is there to help and my age is almost 20, old enough to rule the whole world. I went down the stairs slowly, trying to slow down the minutes that went by, but unfortunately, I cannot resist the temptation of sliding down the stairs, the old fashion style. Without looking in front of me, I accidentally bumped into Zero, the son of the Gardener, which is also my best friend in the whole white world.

He then fall down and bumped my head with his. It was very, I mean ve-ry painful. His head was like a hard metal and he did not felt hurt a bit, he even laughed at me. I laughed back trying to cover up the pain but he knew. He then apologizes and promised o make it up to me. He was very busy so he quickly ran to the kitchen to do his unfinished business. I wish I could be just like him, normal, I mean, or at least I can go to the same school with him but I cannot. That is such a bummer. Grandma and Grandpa was sitting at the dining table at the opposite of each other, minding their own life. Grandma was in front of a computer, typing some letter to a minister while Grandpa was talking in the phone about some medicines and herbs.

He is weird and likes to do something extra ordinary. I like him very much compared to Grandma. He is supportive but Grandma is a bit, how can I say this, Queen- control. He is funny too. Well, it took Grandma 10 minutes to notice I was in front of her. Grandpa's cough, which he acted it out just to have Grandma's attention worked out. Thanks to him, Grandma stopped doing her work for a while or I will be standing there for a couple of hours.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. Come here Char. I want to say something to you," she said. From her gestures, I can see that she is very tired. I came slightly closer to her but not so close for her perfume is so strong, Samarkan. Mom wore the same perfume but not too much.

"As you know, I have been quite busy lately and never had the time with you when hard times comes especially this recently. I am so sorry but this time I will have the time. I have been talking to the Minister lately, and he will be glad to help with the burden I carried all this time. I am too old, as you know Char. Your time will come soon, to carry on your destiny and so the people of our country," she said. I know from the corner of her eyes, she does not want me to carry on her burden.

Anyway, that is not why I called you here. Yesterday, my long, long friend has past away. There will be a funeral for her, and I would want you to come with me. Will you?"

Her eyes looked somewhat concern and worried.

"Yes" Although my heart declined it, I could not say no. She then smiled and brushed my hairs with her hand. I can see that she was very grateful for there were some tears pouring on to her face.

I then excused my self and went to my room. My chamber, as I call it. Suddenly, Zero came in with a small packet in his hands. He looked strange. His eyes were not upon anything, just gazing beyond the air, thinking of something. Zero then sat beside and almost knocked me over. Although, Mandy forbid Zero to come in, I could not help but disagree. He was my best friend and the only one that I could trust. He did not like me because of my title, he likes me because who I am. That is what I like most about him, a person who does not judge a book by its cover.

"Char, I think..I think I am in love. She is the girl for me.." he said. His eyes are still wondering somewhere else.

"Are you joking? I thought you hate girls. What have she done to change your mind?" I asked.

"I don't know. It is destiny my friend. I am in love,…

with a person I never speak before in my whole entire life" His expression suddenly changed. I laughed at him.

"How stupid of you. You should talk to her. Anyway, it is not true love. It is just a crush. We are too young" I replied. I wonder when I will ever meet a girl who destined to be with me. She will be suffer I guess.

"Hey, it is too. I know I never speak a word to her before but I will tomorrow. For your information, we are almost 17. Anyway, here is something for you" He then gave a box to me. I opened it and find out there was a coin. A coin!

"For what is this? Is there something special about it?" I asked. "Yes, it is special. That will be a token of our friendship. It is very lucky you know. It has been passed down to my father and now I will give it to you" I looked at him, shocked. It was his family fortune. I feel so guilty. He realized this and said something to me. He said that it was a tradition for his family to give something meaningful to somebody else. I was touched.

"Hey man. Don't go all mushy with me. We are friends, remember? Let's go to the garden and practice Teak- Kwon Do" He then grabbed the box and put in on the desk. Without thinking more, I went with him, quietly so that Grandma and Mandy would not see me. I will be tortured with long hours of lecture if I get caught. That is a pure torture. I was doing a warm up near the porch before I accidentally gave out a hard kick and knocked a statue. I will be dead! I am so doomed. I was stunned. Zero just looked at me somewhat shocked too. "You are getting your self in a lot of trouble. Yikes, I have to go! I have homework to do" Before I could say a word, he dashed off to the palace. I know he was lying so he didn't get into trouble. Remind me to kick his head tomorrow. That statue was an antique, worth thousands of dollars, given by a famous artist! Moreover, Grandma adores it. Well, I hid it near the rosebush so nobody will see it there. Unfortunately, I was dead wrong. Before I went to bed, Grandma found out and I receive the pure torture. I slept at 11 o'clock that night, learning about the History of the Kings and Queens. I am so bored and tired but Grandma stayed awake with me. Wait until I lay my hands on Zero for leaving me. Anyway, because of the incident, Grandpa had to stay awake too. I think….maybe Grandpa did something else. I think he smoked his pipe again and Grandma found that out. Grandma forbids Grandpa smoking his pipe because he had stroke once. I pity him. How Grandma does know everything? I bet she got a six sense that alerts her about what's happening around. She always suspects bad things. Sigh.

I am about to go to a funeral for the second time. The first time was a funeral of my parents, Queen Daria and Lord Jerrold. They died while helping people in Africa. I do not know what the cause of their death is. Grandma never mentions it to me. Anyway, I do not want to bring back the past. I really adore my parents. People there, in Africa I mean, called their death "syahid". What is that? I will find it out eventually. I really do not have the mood to go to the funeral right now. I still feel the pain of two years ago. It still stings my heart. Why should people wear black during mourning? The color makes people sad, unhappy.

I still remember the last time my mother said to me.

"Distance is not counted by how far the destination is, it is the time that we enjoy through out the journey. Although, we stay far from each other, in our hearts we are still together," She promised me that she would wait for me in the porch after coming home from Africa. I will still be in school that time. The time when she and Dad should come home, I waited there, in the porch for hours and hours. Grandma knew what happened to them but she did not tell until it was too late. After their funeral, I sat there, waiting. I still cannot accept the fact that they are gone out of my life, never to do the same thing again. She and Dad are my friends, my guardian angels, part of my heart. Somehow, I manage to get back to my feet. The thought of my responsibility of the country get back to me.

Funeral really makes me sad. I did not pity on the ones who died, I pity for the ones that they left behind, devastated by their death. The pains would not go away. It will take a long time to heal; only time could ease the pain away. My cheeks were damped from the thought of death. I cannot believe I just cried. If Zero were there, he will surely tease and laugh to death about it.

Everything was black as what I imagined. Great! Boring! I was about to go for a walk before Grandpa grabbed me behind. He brought me to Grandma, who was talking with a girl: about my age, I guess. I could know that she had cried a lot, for her eyes were red. Although her eyes were weary too, she still looked nice, pretty. She was wearing dark green dress than wearing black ones. That is a change! Somehow, her steady gaze made me noticed her green eyes, like Mother. What am I writing about?! I should knock my head on the tree when I got the chance.

Grandma and Grandpa were talking to her for a couple of minutes before they went trailed off somewhere else, leaving me, un a where behind. I cannot help but thinking of the girl's pain. I did not notice that I was staring at her for the whole time until she gave me a deep gaze. I think I annoyed her. Well, I was about to apologize before she started to raise her voice at me. I should not be mad at her for she had just lost her love ones.

I think she heard enough of sorries from people around her. I felt the same thing when I lost my parents. She was thinking something else at that moment. Her face showed mixed expressions. Annoyed, sad, sorrow and angry. Her face looked funny and… I cannot believe that I had laugh at that awkward moment. I think she will slap me. Surprisingly, she laughed too. Somehow, she looked better smiling than frowning. It brought out the brightness of her eyes. I felt glad that I made her laugh.

I realized that she was not like any other girl. Others will just swoon me around and bores me to death but not her. Although, she did not talked much, her presence felt nice. She is not like any other royalty I know. She is just different.

Before I could know her name, she went back. Well, I can just ask Grandma later. I then looked at the carved stone that Mother gave me on my 13th birthday. It shaped like a key. Why does it shaped like that? I guess I will never found out.

_I am so sorry if there are any mistakes that I had done. It is 12 midnight and I am so sleepy. I can't stop writing. My hand keeps on wondering around the key board. Anyway, thank you for the reviews. Thank you soo much..review more for this one, okay???? _


	3. Chapter3:Ella Green II

Chapter 3: Ella II

A couple of years later

Oh my goodness! I had just heard a very bad news. A disaster will befall on me and I am still young to die! Mom and Dad will be going to Hawaii with Grandpa for the whole holiday! Did I mention that I am not going with them? Oh, I did not but it is so unfair! They never did mention why but through the look of Mom's face, I know that it is important for she always have a headache when something important came up. That is only one bad news. I have not mention the rest of it yet. For the whole holiday, I am going to stuck with the most meanest, cruellest person in the whole world, Vicky, my most obnoxious cousin! Even her name rhymes with icky and yucky, suites her! He..he..he.. Why, if she could just be nice for a day and did not stick her haughtiness on her face sometimes, she will be liked by most of her friends. In front of my family, she will be as sweet as a sugar but in front of me, alone, she will pull her best-frowned face.

I just wished that a strong wind would blow her face away neither so she could not do it again nor smile of frown to anyone again. That would be great accept that there is no such wind as that nor do I have the magic or power. If only I have a wand like the story in Harry Potter, I would zapped her with it and transform her to an ugly pig. Maybe I could marry her to Harry's cousin, Dudley. They both will be like peas in a pod. Well, so far that was the worst news.

Later on, I heard from Grandpa that his friend will 'baby sit' Vicky and me. We have to

move to her house for a couple of weeks, which, I heard it situated at the Frell Hill. As far as I

know, only royals live there. Well, that was not a bad news, really. I am kind of feeling forward to go there. I heard the place was beautiful, surrounded by natural beauty. Perfect for my school research! How I wish and wish that Vicky would not be there. She will always be so nosey about things I do, peeping and watching every move that I do. I do not know why she does that! She got so many things to do instead trying to get on my nerve. I bet I will be alone and bored there. I cannot imagine listening to Vicky's chattering all day about how smart, beautiful and wealthy she is. As if! Even my foot would not lie like that! Anyhow, she is still pretty even though she is a bit plump! She could be prettier if she did not wear too much cosmetics and jewelleries. Hey, I am too mean. I am not that good looking either. My black hair is long and somewhat thick. I got an annoying hair that always blocks my view. My Mom said that I look pretty if I cut my hair short. "Sweetie, if only you could cut your hair a bit, you would look so much prettier. It brings out your beautiful eyes," she said

Not in a million years, I will cut my hair. I like it just the way it is.

I like the feeling of the hair behind my back, brushing it. Although it feels a bit ticklish, I like it. My friend said it was such a stupid reason. Moreover, sometimes when I think too hard, the heat that trapped between my hairs make me have my migraine. Sigh! I am 19 years old and I still let my Mom decided my fate! Why did I let my self-babysat by somebody else? I could just take my new car for a spin and go to the country, stay with my aunt and finish my research for my coming exam but no… I have to let someone took care of me, dragging me with my annoying cousin to some place I never been in my whole entire life, living with some old friend of my Grandfather for the whole entire, dull holiday! Ughhhh! Can I just stay in the house in my own little room? Is that too much to ask? I better bring many books and do my research to bury the sound of 'Icky Vicky". I hope she have many works to do since she flunked her last exam. She took pre-medi while I took environmental research. I do not why she took that course since she doesn't have any clue about it. Most of the time, she will boast and brag about the course that she took although she failed most of her exams. Environmental research is not that bad! I like nature and plants. It is better than the confusing doctor stuff. I hate cutting people organs. I cannot bear seeing a frog has been cut off for some experiment. That is pure evil! The thought of Vicky flunking her exam make feel good a bit since I only hear about how so rich and wealthy she is. My family is not that rich. We cannot afford to buy new car and all that.

Someday, when I become a palaeontologist, I will brag about it all the time in front

of Vicky's face. I think I am going to stick my face in front of the book to fill the dull holiday. I just hope that I would not get bored there. The more I think about it, Mom and Dad must have plan something. Why all the rush? They usually will not pack so many stuff on holiday. In addition, they brought their laptop with them, which means official business. Nevertheless, what is it? Oh, God. I cannot sleep. Two days before the end of the world, for me at least. I just cannot believe that I have to spend the whole holiday with the last person I want to be with. I was joking. I would not die. I still got unfinished business I have to do. The only worst thing that will happen to me is getting to a mental hospital after the holiday. I will be crazy!!

Oh, no! This is the day! My numb is itching. Those will only mean one thing. .Something unexpected will happen. Yeah, it usually happened if my numb getting all itchy and all that. Vicky is sitting behind me and I think she is trying to read my journal. Do not worry. I would not let her. I am actually in a limousine right now. It is very cool. It is my first time. I think that certain person, who is 'babysitting' me, is busy. I hope things will be much better. What ever will happen next?

_I am so sorry if my story is somewhat not, what you all have expected. As you all know, the only reason my story is in this condition is because I am writing at 1 o'clock in the morning. I got sick and I cannot sleep. I just want to finish the story. I hope I did not disappoint you people. Oh, well, thanks for all the reviews_

_You all are great! Keep on reviewing..he.he.._


	4. Chapter4:The Small Prince II

Muahaha..I'm very evil. Thanks for all the people who kept on reviewing although my story was kind of, how could I say it, I can't say it but I still can spell it, L-A-M-E. (I cannot believe I had just said that) Anyway, lots of thanks to:

**Water soul**- Yeah, I know it is somewhat hard to read. Even when I read it the second time, I still never get it. :)

**Whiskey girl**- um, it is suppose to be in this time around, the 21st of century. Thanks a lot for giving many reviews.

**Jules713** – You are so sweet. Thanks.

**Apple-freak**- You love apples? I love it too! I can never say thank you enough for reviewing my story.

**Gayle** – Are you kidding? Thanks a lot for saying it. Muchas gracias!

**Spiders**- Sure I will write more unless you review more. He..he..

* * *

Chapter 4

The Small Prince III

I was never born to be a leader, yet I have to take my father's place. I don't think I am ready. Being a prince is a felt like a massive sack of rocks on your shoulders but being a king is like a massive burden. I am not ready, perhaps I will never will. Just, just not yet.

Char slump his shoulders while moaning about the dullness of his life. Stretching his arm behind he then crept down the stairs slowly, as quite as he could, trying not to distract the lady of the household, at least just for now, the mother of all manners, Madam Hattie.

Char was almost near the door of freedom, the door to the outside world, the door to most likely heaven on earth until he suddenly felt a grabbing hand on his shoulders.

"Where do you think you are going, Prince Charmont" said a voice behind.

_I hate when she calls me like that! It is Char, Char, Char! I could felt the word echoing my ears. It is ultra annoying._

Char tried to turn back slowly without showing any guilty or shocking expression. He bowed slightly and pushed his brown hair at the back of his head.

"Good afternoon, madam. I was just going to have a walk. I need more fresh air," he shrugged. It was a lie, nevertheless he really need the walk to think. The fate of his country is in his hands.

"Well, then. I cannot stop you but be careful. Do not breathe too much fresh air or you will catch a cold. Unless you do not want to know the surprise," she smiled slyly. Madam Hattie walked off and head straight to the dining room.

Char sighed silently. That was a narrow escape. Usually, Madam Hattie will pursue nor force him to read the Shakespeare poem and recite it for about hundreds of time.

_Thank god! I thought she was going to give me a lesson or something. Phew. Better, hurry before she change her mind and clutches me in her hands.

* * *

_

Char was flicking the stones at the lake until Madam's Hattie voice echoed again in his heads.

"…a surprise…"

_What kind of surprise did she meant?_

His mind drifted miles away. He looked down and continued to walk until he suddenly bumped someone. Pain suddenly stung his forehead.

"Pardon me, but you should watch where you are going," Char pulled the person up, who fell over under him. He pulled the person's hand, firmly

"Excuse me, whoever you are, but I did-not bumped into you. You were staring through the mid air and never looked at where you are heading" Char was stunned. She bumped into a girl and offended her!

_If Madam Hattie hears at what I just said, she will teach me all over again about manners using her thick book about 100 ways or curtsy. I never know they were hundreds ways_ of doing curtsy.

All he can see was a fiery green eye that looked through him. The girl seemed to looked familiar, though. Long wavy black hair, skin as white as the snow and there is something familiar about the green eyes. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was in the time turner, looking back at the past.

_Have I ever met her before? I have seen her before, but where?_

"I'm sorry, but who are you? You shouldn't be…," the girl still looked quite furious. Her eyes was filled with every expression; pain, sadness, frustration, loneliness and bitterness all mixed up.

"I am Ella and I-am-not trespassing this place!"

The girl shivered. She landed on the ground quite hard and that make Char spread with guilty.

"Are you alright?" Char bend down to have a clear look. Her long hair that makes it hard to see the expression on her face hid her face.

"I am fine,"

It is an obvious lie, all right. She was still rubbing her forehead and gave a rather frustration look. She muttered something under her breathes. Suddenly, a necklace and a camera fell from her hands. Char quickly picked it to make it up with her.

Char went down to his knees and surprisingly looked closely at the item. There was a dim green glow when he picked up the necklace. He can't help but feel attracted to it. Without having a clear look at it, Ella snatched it.

"Hey, I was just helping," Char quickly backed away.

He wouldn't take any risk on the furious girl who looks like going to attack him any minute now.

"Well, I don't need any of your help, Mr- who- ever- you- are. Thank you very much. You are the _one_ who needs _all_ the help or at least a brain with an eye," she then quickly sent off.

"Oh yeah? You are the one who should watch where you are going. Next time don't walk while you are looking through the camera. The distance may not be as what it sees," Char yelled back. For some reason, he was grinning of his achievement.

_She is too pretty to have an attitude like that. Guys could have swarm her but I don't think so now. I bet people are all terrified of her attitude._

Ella turned her back and shot him an angry look at him. Char just smiled at her. She then continues on walking until she gave another last look on the person who offended her.

Char looked back too and realised they were both looking into each other's eyes. After realising at the awkward moment, they quickly walk opposite of each other.

He, Char could felt that it won't be the last time he would see her. A warm tinkling feeling suddenly swept him.

_What am I thinking?

* * *

_

Alright, alright. I know there are many Grammar mistakes. Who can blame me? I only do my Grammar learning twice a week. Anyway, keep on giving the reviews okay? Say anything you want. I am ready. Thanks to everybody who support me on writing especially, YOU GUYS.

Written by Green lovers a.k.a bellequest :)


End file.
